Velocity
by xIngramx
Summary: When the Justice League detects a high energy buildup in Seattle, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern (Hal) go to investigate it. Suddenly, a boy from the future comes shooting through the city and takes the members on a chase. Eventually they capture him and he begins to tell them of his broken future and the one that he has come for. Who is this boy and who is he after?
1. Chapter 1: High Velocity

A.C.: So, I was thinking about starting a forum for OC stuff, but I'm not sure as of yet. I think it'd be cool to see other OC ideas, but a forum for OCs is kinda redundant. I'd join other forums, but they all seem kinda dead. Ah, screw it. I'll make a forum and it'll just be its own thing. It'll be an open RPC so you can post pretty much whatever and develop you OC. Forum name: DC OCs(if that name's not taken) Check it out! =D

-Crow

High Velocity

How far would you go to change things? How much would you give up for your cause? How long would you fight? Would you hold onto what you have… or would you just throw it all away? This is the story of a boy who never wanted to be a hero, a boy who was never meant to be a hero. This… is the legend of Velocity.

It was a sunny day in Seattle, Washington and yet a few members of the Justice League looked over the city from the top of a skyscraper. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hal Jordan, one of the current Green Lanterns of Earth, all scanned the city.

"The chronometer says the activity is within a mile wide radius of where we are." Superman said as he looked from a gridded screen to the streets. On the screen there was a large pulsating spot with high readings of time distortion.

"You don't think it's off or something, do you, Clark?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I doubt it. Bruce had the best minds in the world working on this, right?" Hal said.

"Right. I think it's just a matter of-" Clark started before a loud boom noise burst through the city. "Time…" he finished. Only a few blocks away, a black and gray streak shot through the city, leaving yellow lightning in its trail. The streak angled up a skyscraper before halting at the top. A blurred figure stood with lightning bolts sparking around its body.

"You! Stay where you are!" called Wonder Woman. The figure looked up at her and then shot away. Immediately, the three heroes pursued the streak as it shot through the city. "Superman, you go around the right and I'll go left! Lantern, you stay back!" she said. The two men nodded. Superman went around the building to his right as Wonder Woman went around the building to her left. Once they could, they curved around toward each other again and closed in on the figure. To really trap it, Green Lantern made a wall construct in front of the streak since no cars were close enough for any danger. With Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Lantern surrounding the time traveller, the figure thought quickly. It began to move quickly and seemingly duplicated before running toward Wonder Woman. Superman and Green Lantern flew toward her for backup, but even then the streak didn't stop. Wonder Woman swung at the figure on the right since that would be the one that was running from them and created its duplicate, but her fist phased through her target and it disappeared. Hal Jordan created another construct and the figure stopped before facing the three members of the Justice League again. Superman and Green Lantern floated above the ground while Wonder Woman shot past the figure. She chopped the back of its neck and immediately, the figure lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Well, that's unexpected." Superman said as he looked down at the figure.

"Kinda gave us a run, huh? No pun intended." Green Lantern said.

"H-He's just a boy." Wonder Woman stated. They were all looking at an unconscious sixteen year old boy with messy, brown hair. He wore a tattered, black, military jacket without a hood over a simple white shirt with gray, ripped, and tattered pants, dirty, black shoes, as well as black fingerless gloves. There was a yellow lightning bolt with another bolt ringing around it on the back of his jacket.

The boy awoke later, tied to a chair in a dark room, slightly dazed from being knocked unconscious. He had green eyes but his hair covered his right eye as he looked around with his left. Once he realized he'd been captured, he immediately began to try to free himself. After a few attempts, he relaxed and tried to think of a way to escape. Moments later, Wonder Woman entered the room. The two of them looked at each other eye to eye.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy remained silent. "Why are you here?" she questioned. He remained silent. "Where did you come from?" she asked, slightly annoyed with him refusing to answer. He remained silent still, so Wonder Woman decided to use force. She cracked her knuckles as she approached him. "I owe you for tricking me earlier, so let's see if you're more talkative after this." she stated. Then, she delivered a strong blow to his stomach. His eyes widened in pain as he tried to scream reflexively, but Wonder Woman knocked the wind out of him. As the boy hunched over in pain, Wonder Woman grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head up. "I'll give you one last chance to talk of your own will." Wonder Woman offered. The boy closed his eyes and remained silent. Wanting her answers immediately, Wonder Woman tied her Lasso of Truth around his neck and squeezed it slightly. The boy's eyes became shut tight as he resisted the Lasso's power. ' _He's resisting it?! That's impossible!'_ she thought. She pulled harder and broke past the boy's resistance.

"My name is Reece Walker. I'm from the year 2046 and I came back to the past to kill Darkseid." he revealed. Wonder Woman's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Reece. Then, she wanted more answers.

"Why do you want to kill Darkseid?" she asked.

"In my time, Darkseid is immortal and he's conquered the Earth and beyond. Please, stop! There's no telling how this might effect time!" Reece replied. Wonder Woman pulled harder, forcing him to slightly choke.

"Why did you run from us?" Wonder Woman questioned as she loosened the rope to where she had it when Reece began to talk. Reece began to resist the Lasso again, which aggravated Wonder Woman even more. She pulled harder again and forced him to talk once more.

"I didn't want anybody else to get hurt!" he answered. After hearing her honest answer, Wonder Woman removed her Lasso, seeing that the boy was there with only positive intentions. A moment later, Superman, Green Lantern, Batman, and Flash, currently Barry Allen, entered the room. Reece looked at them all in admiration, awe, and disbelief with his eyes wide.

"How did Darkseid gain immortality?" Superman immediately asked.

"Hell if I know. All I know is I have to stop him." Reece answered.

"We can handle that. We're heroes after all." Flash said simply and hopefully.

"Heroes don't exist where I come from… I learned that the hard way. I won't let anybody else die for my cause." the boy replied. They all looked at him, only partially grasping what he meant. Reece decided that he had to explain his time. "My time is the definition of Hell. Darkseid ravaged the Earth and left death behind him. All of the heroes, all of the villains, every single last one of them is dead. Anybody who defies him is killed. My father and my mother were both killed when I was young so I never really got to know them. Don't ask how I survived because I'm not sure myself. I don't plan on letting my world become a reality and I will prevent it at all costs." Reece explained. Many of the heroes understood Reece's backstory and empathized with him. Clark, Barry, and Bruce had all lost a parent or both of their parents so they understood Reece's desire fully and what he desired for.

"Well, you can always join the Justice League and we can help you. There are other ways to stop Darkseid without killing him." Superman offered.

"The word "kill" doesn't even begin to grasp what I'm gonna do to him." Reece said coldly as his hair covered his eyes. All of the heroes could feel the temperature change in the room, seemingly changing with Reece's hatred. "A time without heroes can't produce a hero. I would join your team, but your code and mine are very, _very_ different." he added. Deciding that they had to discuss what to do with Reece, the members of the Justice League all stepped out of the room. Reece waited patiently until they returned.

"We've come to the conclusion that you'll be staying with one of us. Wonder Woman has offered that you stay with her in Seattle." Superman said. Reece's eyes widened with fear as he gulped.

"A-Anybody else?" he asked shakily. Wonder Woman smiled as she gripped Reece's shoulder, making cracking noises as she squeezed.

"Aw, I won't hurt you… too badly." she said, scaring Reece. The team knew she was messing with him, but only because she liked him for his unique sense of justice. "Come on, let's go home." she said.

"No, wait-" Reece started before Wonder Woman flew away with him still tied in his chair. The members watched with smiles, all of them except for Batman. As they flew away, Reece looked at the lush island he was moving away from in disbelief. It had beautiful blue waters and amazing green forests. Then, he noticed the women on the island below. He blushed immediately, but then, they were back in Seattle. She zoomed into an alley, changed in a whirlwind and untied Reece. He looked at her in amazement as she stood in front of him wearing a white blouse, a necklace, a black skirt and purple heels.

"Ready to see your new home?" she asked. Reece nodded in eager excitement. The two of them walked a few blocks away and were in a neighborhood with nice houses all around. Reece looked around in disbelief and slight fear as he looked around Diana went to the house off to their left and unlocked the door. She entered the house and turned to see Reece standing at the doorstep, his hands shaking as he looked at the house and at the neighborhood. "What's wrong? There's nothing to be afraid of." Diana said with a soft smile. Reece looked at her as she extended her hand to him. His hand shook as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Then, she gently pulled him into the house and he looked around the building completely lost.

"I-It's all so new. I never had a house." Reece said, revealing a little more about himself. Diana put her arm around Reece's shoulder. Then, she gave him a tour of the house and showed him his room, her room, and the other rooms. Once they got back to the Living Room, Reece had a big question. He slowed behind Diana, causing her to turn and face him. "If you live in Demyscria… Themacara…. Uh…" he tried.

"Themyscira." she helped.

"Yeah, that. Then why do you have a house on Earth?" Reece asked.

"Batman bought this as a home away from home for me. I just come here sometimes after a long day." she answered as she sat on the couch. ' _Must be nice to be rich…'_ Reece thought. Diana patted the couch cushion next to her, signalling Reece to sit with her. He sat down next to her and she turned on the TV for them to watch together. Reece watched in complete interest which made Diana laugh a little. "Why are you so amazed by everything?" she asked.

"Huh? I'm not amazed. I'm just happy to see things are so much better here. It makes me want to keep things this way forever." Reece answered. Diana smiled a little more, beginning to like Reece even more. As it grew late, they went to bed. Reece gazed above him with a happy smile and excited, wide eyes. ' _Mom, Dad, I made it. I can change everything now. I hope you guys are okay with how things turn out.'_ he thought. Then, he closed his eyes before turning onto his right side and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: League of the Greatest

The Speed of Sound

Later that week, Wonder Woman decided to take Reece to the Watchtower since she planned on making him an official Justice League member. Once they were teleported in, she began to show him around. Reece wore the same jacket with a lightning bolt inside an rig-shaped bolt and Wonder Woman was already in uniform.

"I don't even wanna be a League member." he said.

"Too bad. You're becoming one whether you like it or not." Wonder Woman replied.

"But-" Reece started until Wonder Woman glared back at him. "Y-Yes, ma'am." he said in fear. After she'd made her point, she began to give him a tour of the Watchtower. She showed him everything from the Hall of Justice to the rooms where some heroes stayed. Then, she brought him to the War Room for some training. In front of them stood Black Canary.

"I have to go take care of some debates with the other members, so Black Canary will train you." she stated. Reece looked at Black Canary and then at Wonder Woman.

"I was raised in a ravaged world where fighting is normal and you think I need training? Really? This is a waste of my time. I'm going to the databases to look up stuff on Darkseid. The faster I find him, the faster my job is done." he said. Wonder Woman and Black Canary looked at each other and smirked. They knew exactly how to get Reece to fight.

"So that's your excuse? Well, running is your specialty after all." Black Canary said, taunting Reece. Immediately, Reece stopped walking and Canary knew she'd gotten his attention. Wonder Woman nodded at her friend and flew off, so Canary kept taunting Reece. "You don't look that strong anyways. I'd probably beat you easy." she taunted. "But Darkseid would beat you even worse." she finished, knowing that push him over the top. Reece hand clenched itself into a fist and then lightning bolts formed around his body, waving the loose ends of his clothes with its power. He turned and glared at Black Canary as bolts cracked in his eyes. "Come get me." Black Canary said with a smirk. Reece shot toward her and tried to punch her, but she anticipated his moves and was able to catch his fist. She kneed him in his stomach before flipping him over and slamming him on the floor. She backed away as Reece got back up. "Maybe this was a waste of _my_ time." she taunted again. Reece's eyes narrowed as he knelt back down. He put his hands on the floor, causing Black Canary to question what he was doing. He began to vibrate his hands which caused the floor to shake. ' _Faster.'_ he thought. Then, he increased his speed. ' _Faster!'_ he demanded. Then, he increased his speed even more. ' _Faster!'_ he screamed in his head. Now, he had most of the Watchtower shaking from his force.

"That's enough!" a female voice shouted. Reece gulped in fear, recognizing the voice as Wonder Woman's. She floated over to him and glared down at him. "Stand up." she said sternly with her hands on her hips. Reece obeyed her knowing he was already in trouble and he didn't want to make it worse. She slapped the back of his head before grabbing his ear and pulling him into the hallway as he apologized. She scolded him loudly and then they re-entered.

"Sheesh, I said I'm sorry." Reece said.

"I don't care! What if you destroyed the Watchtower? Then what?" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her since he felt he wasn't using too much of his power. "Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm just trying to make sure you and everybody else stays safe!" Wonder Woman said in a raised voice. Reece became annoyed with Wonder Woman and walked off. She looked over at Black Canary who was just smiling while shaking her head. "What?" Diana asked.

"Nothing, "Mom" Dinah answered as she walked away with her hands interlocked behind her back. Wonder Woman looked at her, slightly confused.

"I was _not_ acting like his mother!" she quickly testified. "Like I said, I was trying to keep everybody safe." she added with her arms folded. Canary laughed a little more as she continued walking.

"I dunno, I've never heard you scold the other League members before." Canary said. Wonder Woman could tell she didn't believe her so she quickly thought of something to say.

"He's just young, that's all!" Diana replied. Then, she left the room to go find Reece. Black Canary laughed a little more, finding it amusing that Wonder Woman was acting like that toward Reece.

The time travelling Speedster walked into the Courtyard of the Watchtower and looked around at all of the people. He noticed some other teenagers like himself, but decided he didn't want to talk to them. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, new guy." greeted Barry as Reece looked at him.

"Oh, you're the Flash. You're the second fastest guy in history." Reece replied. Flash put his fists on his hips as he leaned back, curious as to what Reece meant.

"And who's the fastest?" he asked.

"Me of course." Reece answered with a confident smirk as he point at himself with his right thumb. Barry smirked, feeling that Reece was challenging him to a test of speed. Knowing what it was coming to now, they both lined up next to each other. "First to five hundred laps wins." Reece declared.

"You're on, kid! I'll beat you in a flash!" Barry replied.

"Wait, what?" the boy asked before Barry shot away. "Hey! You cheater!" he shouted. Then, he shot off as well. The two of them zoomed through the hallways around them, weaving through the other members with ease. Both of them were smiling in pure enjoyment. Barry was enjoying the race while Reece was enjoying the fact that he'd found somebody like him. On their 345th lap, Barry looked at Reece which caused Reece to look at him.

"Catch ya later, kid!" Barry said. Then, he accelerated and broke the sound barrier with ease. Reece slid to a stop as he watched Barry race away and then lap him several times within seconds. Diana eventually found Reece and as she approached, Barry stopped next to Reece. "Can't you break the sound barrier?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not as fast as that." Reece answered.

"Well, I can move faster than light. Maybe one day I'll teach you how to go faster." Barry said. Reece's eyes lit up with excitement, but then his face drained to fear once Wonder Woman grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. Barry looked from Wonder Woman to Reece and then rushed away, knowing they had some business to take care of.

"Let's lay down to house rules, shall we?" Wonder Woman asked with an irritated smile.

"No, please! You're so scary!" Reece said as Wonder Woman dragged him to the nearest room. They were in the room for a while and every so often Diana would end up shouting at Reece and he would back down, knowing he couldn't outsmart her verbally or physically. Once they were done, they walked out together and Reece's stomach growled.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Diana asked.

"N-No!" Reece answered, slightly embarrassed with his arms crossed. Then, he stomach growled louder. "Yes…" he answered for real. Wonder Woman giggled and Reece glared at her, wanting to save as much face as possible. "It is _not_ funny!" he stated, trying to protect his ego.

"Everybody gets hungry, Reece. Come on, let's go get some food." she said. Reece grumbled and followed her as she walked to the cafeteria.

The two of them walked into the cafeteria and Reece looked around at all of the people. Wonder Woman went to get her food so Reece followed closely behind. Once she sensed Reece behind her, she stopped walking and he bumped into her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, curious with a concerned look on her face.

"Th-There's just… so many people." he said in a shrunk posture as he looked around. Diana smiled sympathetically. Then, she took Reece's hand and smiled, comforting him greatly. She walked with him into the line to get food and his eyes widened in amazement. He looked at all of the food around him in disbelief.

"What? You've never seen food?" Diana asked.

"Oh, no it's not that. It's just in my time we only get bland pork chops, nearly stale bread, super salty soup, chunky mashed potatoes, and water. And try saying super salty soup five times fast, or even ten." he answered. Wonder Woman handed him a tray with a smile, happy to know that he was living better.

"Take as much as you want, Reece." she said. Reece took the plate and zoomed around the food, tasting some and taking other based off of how they looked. After he was done, they sat at a table together and a majority of the room looked at the stack of food on Reece's tray. "Can you really eat all of that?" Wonder Woman questioned. Reece tried to answer with a full, but Diana quickly stopped him. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" she scolded. Reece shrunk away from her before swallowing his food.

"I said, yeah because I'm a Speedster and I can digest faster than most." he repeated.

"That's better." she replied. Then, the two of them got to know each other a bit more as they talked. As they talked, Reece remembered not to talk with his mouth full so Diana wouldn't scold him again. "So, how bad is your time?" Diana asked.

"Oh, it really sucks. There's tons of segregation. Upper class, middle class, lower class, racial, gender, discrimination for any reason you can think of. Literally. For instance, I got jumped once because my hair is brown. That's all it took. People in my time seem to think being alone is better than being than being together. They confuse equality with superiority. For instance, there was one event where a group of women made weapons and went around killing men and their reason for that was because they wanted to prove they were equal to men. Like, that's no way to go about it. I believe that any wrongs can be forgiven… except for Darkseid. I gotta get him." Reece answered. Diana placed her hand at her face, slightly disappointed that Reece was still focused on killing Darkseid. She was going to try to convince him not to kill Darkseid, but she knew it wouldn't end well.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you what that symbol on the back of your jacket means." Diana said. Reece gulped down another mouthful of food and looked at Diana, slightly caught off guard by her.

"It's the symbol of a Revenant." Reece answered.

"A Revenant?" Diana questioned.

"Yeah. We're a group of rebels in my time. My sister and two of our friends started it. We fought against Darkseid for about two years, slowly clawing our humanity back into existence. That's why we call ourselves Revenants. Since his rule, humanity was dead, but with us, we came back. And then everything turned to shit…" Reece explained. Diana immediately asked him what he meant, but he refused to answer. He looked at her and she knew he was hiding something big that he knew. As she went to say something, Superman spoke to her through her earpiece.

"Time to get you voted in." she said. Reece dropped the piece of pizza in his hand, disbelieving what she just said. Diana grabbed him by his collar and pulled him out of his seat, but he managed to grab his food.

Reece and Wonder Woman walked into the Discussion Room. Reece looked around from Superman, to Batman, to the Flash, to Martian Manhunter, to Hawkgirl, to Green Lantern, to Green Arrow, to Black Canary, to Shazzam, to Black Canary, and finally Aquaman. He swallowed the bite he'd taken out of his pizza as Wonder Woman walked to her seat. At first he was nervous, but then his emotions vanished instantly and he went to back to eating his piece. ' _Is he an idiot? Doesn't he realize how serious this is?'_ Green Arrow asked himself. ' _Eating?! He's eating?! What in the name of Atlantis?!'_ Aquaman thought with wide eyes. ' _Aw, this jerk. Ain't he the one that ran past me and blew my cape over my head?! My vote is_ sealed.' Shazzam thought. ' _For the love of Zeus… So help me Hera I will wring his neck!'_ Wonder Woman thought as she rubbed her forehead with her right index finger and her thumb.

"Um… Well… Let's start the vote." Superman began.

"Yeah." Reece agreed before tossing a cut up piece of steak into his mouth.

"Okay, so for all of you that don't know. This is Reece and he's taking this very seriously," Wonder Woman introduced. "Aren't you, _Reece?!_ " she growled with an annoyed smile. Reece swallowed the piece of steak with a loud gulp. Then, within a second he put his food back on the table he was at and then reappeared in the room.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Reece replied in a very nervous and scared tone.

"Good. Now then, Reece here is a Speedster and I believe he could be a very good addition to the team. Wouldn't you agree, Flash?" Wonder Woman said.

"Completely. Reece is pretty fast as it does take some speed to make a Speed Mirage, which is what I've been told you're capable of. All in all, I'd say he's worthy of being a member." Flash added. Everybody considered what Flash said as Batman prepared to speak. Reece waited, half caring, but half uncaring. He cared because he wanted to see where the others gauged his strength, but he also didn't care since he didn't care to be a member.

"From what I can tell, Reece is pretty advanced for his age. If we let Flash train him to advance his skills, he could become just as good as his would-be mentor in a matter of years. I say we add him." Batman said. The rest of the members looked at Green Lantern, expecting him to say something. He shrugged and gave the thumbs up, not really thinking much of Reece since he hadn't been around him much. That left Superman.

"If the other members trust you then so will I. But Reece," Superman said before giving Reece a serious look. "Killing is forbidden. Even if it is Darkseid. If you break this rule or try to on several occasions, the best ending would be your removal from the Justice League." he advised. Even though Reece nodded, he had no intention of changing his plan. Then, they voted. All of the members agreed to vote him in, even Shazzam since he decided adding in Reece outweighed his cape getting flipped over his head. A big, bright smile came over Reece's face as his eyes shut in happiness.

"Thanks!" he said before chuckling. The mood lightened immediately and everybody smiled, even the Dark Knight. Then, Superman stood up.

"Then it's official. Welcome to the Justice League, Reece." Clark said. After that, Wonder Woman returned to the cafeteria with Reece.

"So, are you happy?" Diana asked.

"A little, yeah." Reece answered. He sat down in front of his food with a smile because he could finally eat again. Wonder Woman remained behind him.

"Oh, and Reece," she called. Then, she smashed his head into his food. "How could you be so stupid?!" she shouted. Reece pulled his face out of his mashed potatoes and backed away from Wonder Woman. "I mean, seriously, why would you eat during the vote?!" she asked. Reece looked to his right and then to his left before running away and leaving a black and gray streak behind him. "Oh, we are _not_ done here!" Diana declared before chasing after him in blur. And with that, Reece was officially a Justice League member.


	3. Chapter 3: Doing The Impossible

Doing The Impossible

It'd been a month and a half since Reece arrived in the year 2015. Within that time, he'd saved a few people and stopped some bank robberies. Rumors had begun to circle about him and people started calling him, Velocity, but he didn't know it. He was out on the streets during a Saturday afternoon, walking around in a black short sleeve hoodie over a red crew neck as well as black pants and his usual sneakers. As he walked, a blue van drifted to a stop as police cars followed. The criminals in the car began to shoot at the cops with sub-machine guns and assault rifles, outgunning the officers' pistols. Everybody ran in panic, but since Reece could perceive things slower he was able to sigh in annoyance. ' _On a Saturday? Come on…'_ he thought. He quickly followed some people into a nearby ally to seem like a normal person, but they went around the corner to the right to get away as Reece went left. Then, he shot around the block and reappeared in front of the criminals. To conceal his identity, Reece vibrated his whole body, changing himself into a blur. The criminals looked at him in shock as he stood before them. One criminal closed his eyes and screamed as he went to fire his assault rifle. He noticed that nothing happened and opened his eyes to see why. Him and his gang were shocked to see their guns on the ground a few feet away from them. They went to attack him all at once, but their vision blurred and they were in front of the cop cars. People cheered for Reece but he zoomed away until he was in a safe spot to walk to his house without looking suspicious. Once he arrived, Diana soon arrived as well. She had groceries, but Reece ignored that as he opened the front door.

"Ah! You get over here and help me or you don't get dinner tonight." Diana threatened. Reece sighed in distaste but headed back to the car.

"I don't get why I gotta help. Way to put the "Wonder" in Wonder Woman." Reece grumbled sarcastically. Then, Diana set her bags on the ground and smacked Reece on his head. Reece fell forward but caught himself. "Ow! I'm sorry…" he apologized as he looked Diana in her eyes.

"You'd better be! Now, start taking these in!" she replied.

"Yes, ma'am…" Reece complied. Then, he unloaded the groceries and could feel he wasn't out of the thick yet. He entered their house with the last bag of groceries and set them on the counter. Diana glared at him with her hands on her hips, looking like the definition of stern.

"Go to your room." Diana ordered.

"But-" Reece started. Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed and Reece zoomed into his room. He hid under his bed with his hands over his head, scared that she'd become even more angered with him. ' _I gotta stop getting her mad! She's an Amanon… Almazon… Amazon! An Amazon!'_ he thought. After he was sure Diana wasn't going to come pummel him, Reece got out from underneath his bed and sat on it while he waited for anything to happen. Out of boredom he began to channel his powers to his finger tips and cause bolts of lightning to spark between them. He laughed in enjoyment as Diana approached his room. She opened his door and saw him laughing as he made different structures out of lightning and a few faces of the Justice League, including hers. She watched a he smiled in a fond manner, keeping the structure of her there as he did. Then, his eyes widened as he got some ideas. Reece crossed his arms and pointed his finger tips at each other again, resparking the lightning. He uncrossed his arms quickly and the bolts shot out and sparked into the wall. Then, he put his right hand over his left hand with his palms facing each other. Lightning appeared in between his hands and he shot toward the wall and pushed the lightning ball into it. Immediately, he heard a drone-like noise as the power shut off. Wonder Woman burst through the door and Reece knew he was in for it.

"You-" she started until she held herself back. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower. Beam us in." she said. Then, Reece and Diana were teleported to Watchtower. Reece shrunk away, still afraid of the strong glare Wonder Woman was giving him.

"Y-You're not gonna punish me or anything," he said before gulping. "are you?" he asked. A smirk appeared on Wonder Woman's face as she grabbed Reece by his shirt collar and pulled him closer to her until he was only a few inches away from her face.

"Oh, I will, but first you have to do a team exercise." she replied. Reece's fear drained and it refilled with a nonchalant look.

"No." Reece said blandly. Wonder Woman began to fly and told Reece he didn't have a choice. She took him to the Training Room and he saw five other teens lying on the floor, hooked up to some type of system.

"See you when you wake up." Wonder Woman said.

"Wait, wha-" Reece started until Wonder Woman punched him in his stomach so hard he lost consciousness.

Reece woke up at the same time as the other teenage heroes. Around him there was Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, and Aqualad. They all looked around and got onto their feet while looking at the skyscrapers around them. There was also smaller buildings around them that belonged to small businesses such as restaurants and clothing stores.

"A city? When did we get in a city?" Robin asked. Reece looked around at the buildings and then they all saw green figures appear on a restaurant building in front of them.

"Wh-What the hell?" Reece said.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." Wonder Girl said.

"This has to be some type of joke." Superboy stated.

"The most formidable of opponents no doubt." Aqualad added.

"Our first team training and it's an impossible obstacle." Miss Martian said. In front of them, on the roof of the restaurant, stood Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Aquaman. All of the teens looked at their adult counterparts with their eyes wide in disbelief. Reece quickly thought of a test for them.

"Hey! Hi, Diana!" Reece waved with a smile. Everybody looked at him and Wonder Woman's face showed that she was extremely confused.

"Do you know him, Diana?" Superman asked.

"I've never seen that kid a day in my life." she answered. Reece looked at Superboy and asked how she responded.

"She said that she's never seen you before." he answered.

"Perfect." Reece said with a smirk. "That most likely means that they know nothing about us, which gives us the upper hand." he told his teammates. Knowing this gave them a confidence boost. Then, both teams got ready to fight.

Both sides of the teams were darting around, either getting knocked away or chasing after somebody. Reece and Wonder Woman fought each other while Superboy fought Aquaman, Aqualad fought Superman, Wonder Girl fought Flash, and Miss Martian fought Batman, and Robin fought Martian Manhunter. Reece knew Wonder Woman was stronger than him and that if she landed a single, solid, serious strike, he'd be done for. With this in mind, he kept himself moving as he figured that was his best option. As Reece weaved in and out to hit her, she began to adjust her combat speed to his so she could hit him. She swung as he ran in, but because he was moving so fast, Reece was able to barely dodge her fist, only getting caught by his clothing. He tumbled along the ground and began to get up.

"Holy shit… She actually almost got me." Reece said aloud as he got to his knees. He noticed a shadow separate from his own and looked up to see Wonder Woman coming down at him. He just barely moved again as she punched the ground, but her fist caused a piece of the ground to stick up and shoot Reece into the sky. Quickly, she flew toward him and threw her Lasso at him. It wrapped itself around her target and Reece knew he was in trouble. She swung him into a building and put him in a wall inside of the building's floor. She approached him as he sat unconscious against the wall with scratches here and there, but they soon healed because of his powers. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him off the floor. Reece groaned as he regained consciousness and saw Wonder Woman with her fist raised. "No!" he said. Then, he quickly began to generate kinetic energy as her fist came at him slowly from his perspective. Once he felt he had enough, he disbursed it and caused a strong kinetic pulse to erupt from his body, knocking Wonder Woman away and damaging the building. Know the building could possibly collapse, as soon as his foot touched the floor in the slightest, Reece ran as fast as he could. As he passed Wonder Woman, he flipped and kicked her in her stomach so she'd go into the floor. Then, he shot out of the building, avoiding pieces of glass as much as possible as he dived out the window. He rocketed toward the building across the street and braced for impact. Reece smashed through the window and tumbled through the broken glass, managing only to get cut a few times. He watched as the upper half of the building crashed against its lower half and eventually brought the whole building down. "One. Never done that before. Two. Ah! The pain!" Reece said as he healed. Reece stood up while dusting himself off and as soon as he was done, Wonder Woman floated up to the window he came through, glaring with two cuts on her right cheek and one on her left. "H-Hi?" Reece greeted nervously. Now, the fight was on. Everybody was fighting somebody and the team of teens knew that the fight ahead would be a long one. END.


	4. Chapter 4: What Must Be Done

What Must Be Done

Both teams had been fighting for just over an hour and a half. Each side knew the battle would come to an end soon, which meant both sides knew that giving in wasn't an option. Reece looked up and saw Wonder Woman coming down at him. He began to move, barely avoiding her fist and causing it to punch the street. Pieces of the pavement shot up and caused Reece to go flipping in the direction he was trying to run in. He saw Superman coming toward him as he'd just gotten punched away by Superboy. Reece put his feet on Superman as Superboy jumped toward his opponent. Then, he backflipped off of the Kryptonian and caused him to get punched again, sending him into a skyscraper. Wonder Woman threw her lasso around Superboy and yanked him downward into the ground. Reece zoomed toward her, lightning trailing behind him as he shot past Superboy. He circled around her, but then everything stopped. Wonder Woman looked around and both Reece and Superboy were gone. The members of the Justice League gathered around because they all had the same thing happen.

"It seems they've retreated." Aquaman stated.

"Maybe so." Wonder Woman said.

"Then we should come up with a plan in case they return." Batman suggested. They all looked at him, figuring he'd come up with a good plan, or at least something for them to build off of.

Across the city, the teens all sat in an office room. Each one of them was thinking of how they could beat the Justice League members. Finally, Robin spoke out, feeling that the team needed to hear something to put them all on even ground.

"Right now, the two people that we absolutely can't beat are Superman and Wonder Woman. Even if Wonder Woman isn't on the same level, she's still close to his and she's been a warrior since she was little, so it's safe to say that she's just as deadly. We have no Kryptonite and we're a little short on magic, so Superman is a problem." Robin explained. They all looked at the floor, feeling like fighting was hopeless. Reece began to think because hearing Superman's weaknesses gave him an idea.

"Wonder Girl, your Lasso is magic, too, right?" he asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, it is!" she said ecstatically. Then, the team became hopeful again, but Reece didn't share their feelings. They looked and could tell he was still thinking at an extremely fast pace.

"Wonder Woman is a great fighter, so we have to bind her, and that's risking death right there because only her Lasso can bind her since it's unbreakable or something like that. If we can do that, then we can use your Lasso to bind Superman with a little less worry. Superboy, you have to hold off Superman so that somebody can tie him up. All of you go with Superboy because Superman is their ace and they'll all be trying to protect him once they realize our general plan." Reece explained. They all nodded and rose to their feet. Before they left, Robin came up with a very important question as Reece approached the exit to their makeshift hideout.

"What about you?" the boy wonder asked.

"I will stop Wonder Woman. Some way, somehow, I will." he answered.

"Ain't that pretty dangerous?" Superboy asked.

"I was fighting her earlier and I'd say I was doing decently. I just have to use all of my tricks to keep her on edge." he answered again. Then, they all moved out, knowing they'd have to go in fast with what little time they had.

Reece stopped in front of Wonder Woman and she smirked with her hands on her hips, standing confidently after besting him in their previous encounter.

"I have no idea why you keep coming back. It'll end the same way." she said.

"I am very stubborn." Reece replied in a very simplistic tone. "Then again, I have no idea why you have such a big mouth. Must be an Amalon thing." Reece added casually. Wonder Woman clenched her teeth, annoyed that he'd mispronounced her race's name. Reece hid his smirk so she wouldn't catch on to his plan. "Or was it Amatons? Almanons? Ah, whatever. We'll just call them the Wannabe Warriors." Reece taunted more. Now, Wonder Woman was pissed off and her face clearly showed it.

"How dare you mock the Amazons!" Wonder Woman shouted. Then, she pulled her sword from behind her with her right hand and got ready to fight. "I'm going to make you suffer, boy!" she shouted again. ' _Damn it, Reece. You always gotta get her pissed.'_ he thought. Then, she lunged at him and he was barely able to dodge to his right. Then, he noticed her left hand was in a gripping position. She caught him and then held him off the ground. ' _Shit! Her grip is tighter than before! I can't break free!'_ Reece thought. She had Reece trapped and was prepared to kill him. Wonder Woman held her sword up, about to stab Reece and kill him as he began to panic. ' _Come on, Reece! Think! Think!'_ he thought. She was just a moment away from plunging her sword through his chest as his panic reached its peak. ' _No… Not here… Not here!'_ he screamed in his head. Then, Wonder Woman stabbed at him. Right before her sword pierced his skin, a strong yellow aura engulfed Reece and pushed Diana away. Reece floated to the ground as Wonder Woman looked at him in surprise. Reece approached her eyes his eyes shined yellow and trailed lightning as he walked. His hair was spiked out and his skin had taken on a yellow glow. "What have you done?!" she questioned.

"I cannot allow you to kill my vessel." Reece said, but his voice sounded different. It was as if there was a second voice within his that spoke along with him. It sounded robotic-like but at the same time, sentient. "If you do not yield, measures that are needed will be taken." he stated.

"I am an Amazon! I am a warrior born and raised! I will never yield! You must die for defiling the Amazon race!" Wonder Woman replied. Then, she shot at Reece and went to punch him. He extended his hand and her fist stopped just centimeters away from his. Somehow, he'd generated enough kinetic energy to use as a shield and stop her fist, but yet Diana didn't even see his arm move aside from being extended.

"Warrior or not, _you_ will be the one who dies." Reece stated. Then, he generated more kinetic energy in an instant and sent Wonder Woman soaring through several buildings. He walked toward her, but then stopped in his tracks. ' _Hey! Stay the hell outta my fight!'_ his voice said in his head. With a slight struggle, Reece lost the yellow aura and his eyes stopped glowing. He fell to his knees while panting and winced as well because his body was in an unexplainable pain. ' _The hell happened? Where's Wonder Woman? And why am I not dead?'_ Reece asked himself. He shook his head, knowing he had to focus. He shot through the holes in front of him, assuming Diana was there, and eventually found her. As she got up, he used all of his strength to run at his maximum speed. He circled around her, grabbed her Lasso and tied it around her. "Good thing… this is… unbreakable…" he panted in exhaustion. A few moments later, the remaining Justice League members appeared. Reece's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as they all stood in front of him. Reece prepared to fight, but it was blindingly clear how inevitable his defeat was. Then, the city as well as the members began to digitize away.

Reece woke up on the floor next to a wall. He felt a metal ring around his head and took it off as he sat up. While doing so, he felt his hair and became slightly confused. The members of the Justice League entered the room as Reece looked around at his teammates since they were awake now, too. They all looked at his hair, which only added to his confusion.

"What?" he asked. Then, Wonder Woman used the reflection from his sword's blade as a mirror for Reece. He saw his hair and his face drained into disbelief. "Who the hell is that?" Reece asked. Now, he was in denial. "No way. That can't be me. I mean, sure his hair is the same color, and so are his eyes, but like… Aw, damn it…" he said.

"I think it looks alright." Miss Martian said. Reece nodded slowly before standing up. Diana approached him with a smile, which made Reece think she was proud of him. She put her hand on his head and messed with his hair, ruffling it as she smiled.

"I like it as well." she said. Then, she clenched his head tightly, which caused him some pain. "But don't go and get a big head just because of a lucky win." Diana growled. Reece knocked her hand away as he growled himself.

"It was _not_ luck! You just can't fight!" Reece retorted.

"Try your _luck_ again then!" Diana challenged. Reece backed up before punching at Diana. She moved his arm psat her and grabbed it. Then, she flipped him over her back while falling with him. As soon as he hit the floor, Diana's elbow drove into his stomach. Reece coughed a couple of times as he lied on his side and groaned in pain. "Luck." she said. A moment later, Diana helped him to his feet. As she did this, Superman and Batman asked the other teens to leave. Robin, sensing the importance in Bruce's tone, left and his team followed. Now, it was just a handful of League Members and Reece.

"Something up?" Reece asked.

"Yeah," Barry sighed. "I have to talk to you about something, and I think the other League Members should hear it." he added. Barry stood in front of Reece now and the two of them were looking each other eye to eye. "Reece, I think you're-" he started until an alarm sounded. They all rushed out of the room and saw a screen that showed multiple red dots along the Western Coast of the United States of America.

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

"I have no idea. Suddenly, multiple tremors hit the West Coast, all at the same time, and all suggesting something very, _very_ powerful." Hawkgirl answered. Batman stepped toward the screen while examining the readings and thinking.

"Any reports of death or mass destruction?" he questioned.

"Only a few reports of collapsed buildings, but they're all factories." she answered. Reece's eyes widened after he'd heard Shayera's words. He began to tremble a little as he remembered the stories he'd heard as a child.

"We have to get down there!" Reece burst out. They all looked at him as he stared at the screen anxiously. All of the members around wanted to question him, but Wonder Woman could sense the urgency in his voice.

"Reece and I will go to Seattle and try to gather some information from civilians." she said. Clark nodded and turned to the screen as he looked at the dots all across the West Coast. Reece and Diana walked together, but Diana could sense the tension coming from him. She also noticed his hands were bent as if he were resisting the urge to attack something. "Reece, what's wrong? They're only tremors. They're nothing to worry about." Diana stated, trying to calm him down.

"No… no, they're not just tremors. I'd only heard stories, but those tremors were something else, something nobody saw coming… something that would lead to the death of millions." Reece replied. His hands became clenched into tight fists as he pressed his teeth together. "Those tremors… were pure evil. They are the beginning of the end." he said.

Diana and Reece both examined the city around them, but saw no damage as they walked. Diana had quickly changed into casual clothes so they wouldn't stand out. Just as Diana went to ask Reece about what he was talking about just a while ago, Reece stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"I… I thought I sensed someone. It kinda felt like…" Reece started. Then, somebody approached Reece from behind and tapped on his shoulder. He turned, thinking it was Diana, but was overcome with emotion once he saw who it really was. He smiled in happy relief as he looked at the eighteen year old woman that stood in front of him. She had long, brown hair and green eyes as well as a small beauty mark under the left corner of her lips. She wore a black, military style jacket that she left unbuttoned and had no hood. Underneath that, she wore a blue blouse with khakis and gray shoes. Her jacket also had the exact same lightning symbol that Reece's had except it was blue, telling Diana that she was a Revenant just like Reece.

"Hey there, little bro!" she greeted with a happy smile.


	5. Chapter 5: A Familiar Face

A Familiar Face

"Rashel!" Reece cried out in happiness as he threw himself at her and hugged her. Rashel giggled as she hugged him back, amused by how excited he was to see her again.

"Yes, yes, I'm happy to see you, too, Reece!" Rashel said as Reece hugged her tightly. They separated and Rashel looked at her younger brother, seeing how much he changed. Then, she looked at his hair again and became curious about it. "Although, I almost didn't recognize you with your hair like that. Are you trying to be a punk rocker?" she asked.

"Shut up! I didn't put my hair like this!" Reece shouted. Then, he began to try to push his hair down, feeling self-conscious about his forced change. He let his hair go, but it slowly rose back to its spikes. "It won't even go back…" he said.

"Oh, it doesn't look that bad. I actually kinda like it." Rashel responded. Reece slightly calmed down, but then felt like he had to catch up with Rashel. Wonder Woman was also curious about Rashel for her own reasons, knowing something that Reece didn't.

"Well, Reece, let's go back to our house so you two can catch up." Diana said.

"Heh, I was just thinking the same thing." Reece replied with a smile.

Reece and Rashel sat across from each other at the wooden table in their Dining Room while Diana leaned against the wall behind Reece. Rashel was looking around the house in happiness and Reece could tell she was just as happy as him to see he was living in a good home.

"I like it, too." Reece said to her.

"Yeah, it sure is nice. And I assume you've been living with her?" Rashel said while glancing at Diana. Reece nodded with a smile, so Rashel looked at Diana. "How has he been? Any trouble?" she asked.

"The word "trouble" doesn't begin to describe how much of a handful he's been." Diana answered.

"Oh, well, isn't that something?! You and I will talk about that later, won't we, Reece?!" Rashel growled between her teeth with an innocent smile as she turned her head back to Reece. Reece shook his head in fear, not wanting to be left alone with his older sister for even a second.

"Rashel," Diana said. Rashel looked back at Diana after she called her name. "I feel obligated to ask you some questions." she stated. Rashel told Diana to ask away, so Diana prepared to ask her everything on her mind. "First, when did you arrive here in this time? Second, were you alone? Third, what brings you to Seattle?" she asked. Reece considered answering for Rashel, but decided that he wanted to know the answer to some of Diana's questions as well. After a moment of thinking, Rashel had come up with her answers.

"I arrived here about five weeks ago, but I wasn't alone. You see, four of us travelled back in time, but for some reason, only Reece arrived last. We all decided to split up to look for Reece, but the three of us never met up again. I was in Vietnam a couple weeks ago and, while I was there, small tremors began to occur more and more, and I remembered the story of a monstrous event happening there. A huge earthquake that was going to scar Asia for the rest of time was how it all started. Rumors say that a creature rose up from the Earth and began to destroy everything that was man-made, starting with factories. I followed the tremors here, but that's not right. The earthquake should've happened by now and it should've already begun. I'm not sure why it's happening here, but whatever this creature is, its first target is right here." Rashel answered. Now, Diana and Reece felt on edge. Neither of them had expected Rashel to be here on such serious business, but they knew they had to prepare for whatever was going to happen next. All of them sat around waiting for hours in anticipation of the next tremor, but after a while, it seemed as though it wasn't going to happen. Within the hours of their wait, Diana had called in Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter to help evacuate Seattle as well as its surrounding towns. Finally, in the dead of the night, they'd finished their evacuation and returned home to wait while Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter all returned to the Watchtower to watch the seismic activity over the next few hours. At Diana's house, all three of them sat at the table as they waited. Reece was asleep, deciding to rest if they did have to fight soon. Diana and Rashel waited on edge for even the slightest shaking feeling, but as Rashel waited, she watched her younger brother sleep and it was obvious she was slightly worried about him.

"So, what do you think of Reece… uh, Diana, right?" Rashel asked, trying to ease herself by talking. Wonder Woman nodded while pausing for a moment as she thought. Then, she decided to speak honestly.

"Well, he can be an idiot and very overblown. His fighting needs work and he shouldn't be fighting people that can destroy civilizations. He also runs in without thinking because he's so hardheaded… Yet, he still means a lot to me. Ever since I meant him a couple weeks ago, I've been amazed at his sense of justice and his will to do what's right. He's going to be a fine man when he gets older, even if it does take a couple thousand whacks on his head." Diana answered. Rashel laughed a little, which confused Diana. She thought Rashel would be mad at her for talking badly about her little brother, but to see her laughing about it was strange in her eyes. Rashel's laughter died down after a few moments and she looked at Diana.

"I'd say the exact same. Except, I would've put more emphasis on how dumb he is. After all, that idiot once tried to take on a whole squadron of Peacekreepers, Darkseid's version of police, when he was twelve. Needless to say, I beat him to a pulp after they spared him." Rashel said. Diana rolled her eyes, believing every word of Rashel's story and expecting exactly that out of Reece. Rashel could tell that she believed her because she'd rolled her eyes like that at Reece several times in the past. Then, she looked at her brother as he slept next to them. Rashel placed her hand on his head as she smiled warmly with a caring expression on her face. "God, he means the world to me." Rashel expressed as she ruffled his hair a little. "Diana, one day, if I'm not around anymore before we complete our mission, could you please look after Reece for me? Could you please protect him? With everything you have?" Rashel asked.

"What do you mean if you aren't around?" Diana questioned.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything honestly. It's just a scenario, you know?" she replied. Diana smiled a little.

"Of course. I promise to protect your younger brother with everything." she promised. Then, it began to storm outside, but the storm came hard. Immediately, strong winds blew and rain began to pour out of the clouds above. Reece woke up after the first boom of thunder and looked outside. Diana became confused as to why it was storming. "That's strange, I didn't hear anything about a storm during the weather." Diana said. Instantly, Reece bolted out of the house, causing both Diana and Rashel to look from the door, to each other, and then race out of the house after him. Reece raced through street after street until he saw a big, bulky figure. He ran onto a rooftop and glared down at it. It appeared to be made out of rocks and had two spikes on both sides of its head and one in the middle. The two spikes also went down the sides of its face until ending in a point past its jaw. Its mouth was rigid and pointed just like its shoulders. Its fingers were sharp and claw-like and it also had knuckles that were spiked. Reece's glare was matched by its narrow, green eyes as it looked up at him.

"You. You're the one behind all of this, aren't you?" Reece asked. The creature remained silent as lightning lit the area and then faded away, returning things back to their darkness. "Actually, I'd also like to know who or what you are, and why you're attacking humans." he said. Once again, it remained silent and aggravated Reece. Just before Reece could speak again, the creature began to talk.

"I am… Terranox." it answered in a deep voice. Reece's eyes immediately widened in surprise. He had no idea that the creature known as Terranox was capable of communication. He decided to wait and see if Terranox would answer his other questions, seeing no reason to interrupt. "I am the Earth's system of extinction when an era is over. I am responsible for every extinction known to you… creatures. Because of the harm you have caused planet Earth, you must all be eradicated. I arrived from the sea crust in the ocean next to this… human-infested hellhole, and caused a giant tsunami that is heading here and toward the coast of Japan. It will submerge everything for miles. I will also begin to cause earthquakes that will bring everything down." Terranox explained. Then, Wonder Woman and Rashel arrived, both of them becoming curious as to what Terranox was. Reece quickly explained what he was and what his plan was.

"We have to stop him!" Wonder Woman declared.

"But what about that tidal wave?" Rashel asked.

"You two stop the tidal wave. I'll hold him off till then." Reece answered.

"Are you insane?!" both women shouted at Reece. He sighed, but as he did, both of them could feel how sure he was. Another bolt changed the lighting of the area and as it lit things, a yellow glow emitted from Reece's eyes, but went away as things darkened once again.

"Just remember to come get us if you need to." Rashel said.

"Yeah." Reece replied, his eyes focused once again on Terranox. Then, both of them left the area and headed toward the coastline miles away. As they flew away, Wonder Woman called Aquaman and had him go to the eastern coast of Japan to stop the tidal wave heading that way. Reece glared down at Terranox as the creature seemingly returned his glare. "Just me and you now, big guy." he said.

"You cannot win. I _am_ going to kill you." Terranox declared. Another flash of lightning occurred as Reece's eyes began to glow and the intensity of his glare multiplied.

" **That's** _ **my**_ **line!"** Reece growled. Now, they were both determined to win at any and all costs. The ultimate clash between speed and power was set to begin in the middle of a storm.


	6. Chapter 6: Changing History

Changing History

Reece ran around Terranox in a counterclockwise while punching him rapidly. Even though he was punching Terranox, it had no effect whatsoever. The creature swung his right arm through the air clockwise, forcing Reece to put his guard up. Once he got hit, Reece flipped toward a skyscraper helplessly before crashing through its windows. Terranox turned away, feeling that he'd hit Reece with enough force to end their fight, but was surprised when he was suddenly sent tumbling along the ground. He managed to stop while facing toward the direction Reece should've been in, but when he looked up, nothing was there. Reece grabbed Terranox by the side spikes of his face before spinning rapidly, becoming a blur in the process. Then, he let Terranox rocket upwards into the clouds. As Terranox fell toward the Earth, Reece noticed that his right fist had morphed into red-hot lava. ' _What in the hell?!'_ Reece thought. Just before Terranox could hit him, Reece zoomed back, barely avoiding a fist of molten rock. The speedster weaved between a few stray blobs of lava before standing a few meters away from Terranox, now extremely cautious of his abilities.

"Just what's your deal, huh?" Reece asked.

"I told you. I was created by the Earth as a method of extinction. I can control the ground on which you stand and I can make my entire body become lava. You should consider yourself lucky though, human. Due to the time I've been asleep within the Earth, I'm a bit off." Terranox answered. Reece's eyes narrowed on Terranox, becoming alarmed by his last sentence.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"When I hit you before, it was only a fraction of my strength. At my full power, I can punch with the mass of the entire planet. My punches would in all sense be like getting hit with the weight of the world." the creature answered. Reece became shocked, and it was obvious from the expression on his face. He couldn't believe that Terranox was able to punch with that much strength, but then he smirked, which confused Terranox.

"Then this is perfect." he said. "If I can't stand up to you, then Darkseid is way out of question." Reece stated as lightning began to spark around him.

At the coastline, Rashel and Wonder Woman were battling against the tsunami produced by Terranox. They saw it approaching from the horizon, slowly from their position, but they both knew it was heading toward the city with great speed and force. They quickly began to plan with each other.

"I could create a wall of wind by running back and forth over and over again, but I'm not sure that alone could stop that colossal thing." Rashel said.

"I'd call in Aquaman, but I already did on the way here. He's on the other side of this wave by Japan and hopefully he stops it quickly enough to come help us. Still, there's no guarantee that he'll make it in time." Wonder Woman replied. Rashel groaned in frustration as she watched the wave grow closer and closer. Both of them began to feel pressured, but they began to go through idea after idea with each and every moment that passed. Finally, Rashel got an idea.

"Okay, I think of got something." she announced. Wonder Woman looked at her, ready to listen and follow Rashel's plan if she believed it would work. "You'll have to fly to one side of the wave and cut it across it. While you do that, I'll run and create a wall of air that'll shield the coastline from the rest of the wave." Rashel said. Diana nodded and then soared through the air toward to her right. Rashel began to run back and forth, leaving blue lightning bolts trailing behind her as she shot back and forth across the shore. As Diana flew, she couldn't help but worry about Reece. ' _I hope he's alright. I've got a bad feeling about that… thing.'_ she thought.

Reece bounced off of a car, but still managed to land on his feet. He had blood coming from his bottom lip and his head. He also was scratched on his arms, but the scratches quickly closed. He wiped the blood from his chin before spitting some out of his mouth. Terranox's body was dented, but quickly reformed as he approached Reece. He extended his left arm and the rock that his body was made of began to shoot toward Reece in shards that easily moved through the air. Reece extended both of his arms and quickly pulled them back before thrusting them forward. The speed of Reece thrusting his hands out sent a strong gust of wind that slowed Terranox's rock shards. Reeec did it again, but faster this time, and managed to send the shards flipping back. They floated back to Terranox's arm and reformed it. Terranox then took both of his hands, clasped them together, and slammed them against the street. Sharp spikes of rock went from in front of Terranox to Reece, forcing him to retreat as they stabbed at him. Finally, Reece maneuvered around the spikes and sped directly at Terranox. The creature of the Earth swung at Reece, but the speedster faded away as his fist went through the air. Reece ran in behind his Speed Mirage and drove his left leg into Terranox's abdomen. Because Reece had transferred the kinetic energy he created to his leg, it's extra power managed to send Terranox soaring down the street. Knowing he had to keep attacking, he bolted at his opponent. Terranox stood up and was immediately cleaved at his rocky waist. Reece slid past him with his fingertips sparking with lightning. The time-travelling boy turned to his split opponent as he panted. He relaxed, but was soon surprised to see Terranox's body reforming before his very eyes. After only a handful of seconds, Terranox stood before Reece as if he'd never been cut in half.

"This fight is pointless." Terranox said. Then, Terranox extended his left hand and spikes began to stab at Reece from his right, forcing him to his left. To follow that, Terranox shot lava from his right hand, which intercepted Reece's path. Reece managed to keep most of his body from getting burned, but some of the lava touched his left leg and instantly burned it. He landed on his back while screaming in pain. Terranox approached him as he lied helpless on the ground, waiting for his leg to heal. ' _Come on, damn it! Come on!'_ Reece shouted mentally as Terranox grew closer. Within a few moments, the creature made of rocks stood over Reece. Then, he raised his clasped together hands above his head as he prepared to kill Reece and continue on his path of extinction.

Wonder Woman was at the farthest corner of the tsunami and was shocked at how massive of a wave it was. Quickly, she refocused on disrupting the wave's flow. Without the tiniest shred of fear, she shot into the water head-on. As she moved through it, she spun to help disrupt it. From the coastline, Rashel could begin to see the wave slowly deforming. Feeling hopeful, she began to speed up. Diana was now halfway through the wave, still moving through it as it began to collapse on itself behind her. As she was three quarters through it, the tsunami fully collapsed, forcefully pushing Diana deep into the ocean. Rashel became shocked as two waves pulsed toward her even faster now, so she ran even faster, running as fast as she could manage.

Terranox was just about to finish Reece back in the city. Reece clenched his teeth in frustration as his fingers curled in, grinding against the pavement. The toe of his right sneaker scraped against the street as he began to force himself up. He glared at Terranox fiercely, determined to win no matter what.

"The end has begun." Terranox declared. Then, with just seconds to spare, Reece's leg healed. Even though it caused him pain, he moved away from Terranox just as his fists came down. Terranox glared up at the boy, so Reece shot away from him, weaving through street after street as he created miles of distance between them. Finally, after he was seven miles away, Reece slid to a stop. He turned and faced the direction he'd just came from with a fierce glare. He took a deep breath as he prepared to run back toward Terranox. Lightning sparked in his eyes as his pupils turned yellow and the symbol on his back began to spark. ' _I need it all. I need_ _ **everything!**_ ' Reece thought. To Reece, everything began to slow down. The rain drops around him moved as if they were slowly being lowered by a string and the wind felt like the gentlest breeze. Yellow pulses stretched out, and then crunched back into Reece, releasing a shockwave each time. Without realizing it, Reece was absorbing the speed and kinetic motion of everything around him. The wind stopped completely as if it were never there. The tsunami Terranox created quickly disappeared into the Pacific Ocean. Anything that was moving was now motionless, frozen in place, but they could sense it. Finally, the last of the speed and energy for miles around forced itself into Reece. He leaned forward and then burst forward in a ground shaking shockwave, leaving an intense trail of lightning bolts behind him as he zoomed toward Terranox. Reece put his arms together, connecting them at his wrists. He began to transfer the kinetic energy he'd absorbed as well as the kinetic energy he was producing to his fists, the energy manifesting itself into a sphere of lightning in his palms. Terranox was now in his sights and things were beginning to move once again. With every last bit of his speed, his energy, Reece accelerated and slammed his palms into Terranox's chest. Instantly, a giant hemisphere of Speed Force Energy erupted into the dark night. It produced enough light to be seen from miles away, even over the horizon. Rashel and Wonder Woman looked at it in awe as it grew bigger and bigger, with seemingly no end to its expansion. Finally, the sphere began to shrink and the two women rushed toward Reece's location. Once they were there, their amazement at what they saw widened their eyes and overtook them. Reece stood above Terranox with lightning sparking around him. Terranox's eyes lost their glow as he crumbled away. Reece saw a glowing, red core and went to grab it, but it sunk into the Earth and its heat was so great that it kept him from grabbing it. Since his fight was over, Reece looked up at Rashel and Diana and smiled.

"I did it!" Reece said with a big grin. Then, his eyes began to roll back as his exhaustion hit him hard. "Oh, God…" he said before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.

Reece woke up in a bed with a thin blanket pulled up to his chest. He looked around and saw Diana, Rashel, and Barry all around him. He sat himself up, immediately triggering the concern of Diana and Rashel.

"Lay back down, Reece!" Diana said.

"Yeah, you idiot! You need to rest!" Rashel added. Reece told them he was fine, even though was still slightly in pain and exhausted from his last attack on Terranox. Rashel and Diana decided to trust Reece and let him stay sitting up. "So, what was that thing? Or did you not get anything else out of it?" Rashel asked.

"His name was Terranox. He said he was created by the Earth as a method of extinction. He can control the ground and lava plus he can regenerate, but I think only as long as he has contact with some type of land. He also can punch with the mass equal to the Earth, but he wasn't at his full strength when I fought him, so lucky me, I guess. Uh, what else… Well, this is just a theory of mine, but Terranox is gonna come back. Maybe not soon, but he will." Reece answered. All three of the people around Reece looked at him, confused and shocked by what he said. All of them also looked extremely concerned as well.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Well, after I completely destroyed his body, which is the only way I think I can beat him, there was this glowing sphere next to me on the ground. I think it might've been his core, but I couldn't grab it. It was literally like reaching into a fire, and it sunk into the ground. If I'm correct, that means two things. One, I'll have to get stronger and faster so I can beat him easier, and two, I have to find a way to contain his core so he can't come back again." Reece answered again. Rashel became slightly worried along with Diana. Both of them knew that Reece barely managed to win, and, knowing that Terranox was only at a fraction of his strength, meant Reece would need to do some hard training to increase his speed. Then, Barry had an idea, which was made obvious by his smirk.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to start training you. I'll teach you everything I know, and hopefully you'll be able to beat him the next time he pops up." Barry said.

"Could you train me, too?" Rashel asked. Barry told her he would, which made her happy, but Reece was focused on Terranox still and what he was doing. He lied back and turned his gaze to the white ceiling above as he replayed their fight in his head. While this happened, Rashel and Barry left to arrange when he'd start training them. Diana stayed next to Reece as he thought about his fight.

"So, how'd you know Terranox was attacking?" she asked.

"That's not really important, now is it?" he replied.

"You're hiding something." Diana said. Reece smiled as if he didn't know what Diana was talking about. She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to tell her. "Well, alright then. Normally I'd make you tell me with the Lasso of Truth, but I assume that you have your reasons… don't you, Reece?" she said.

"I always have a reason for everything." Reece responded.

That night in Seattle, people had returned home, but, as always, there were people who were angered at the destruction caused to the city.

"I swear, those heroes ain't no good. I don't know who does more damage, them or the villain." a man said as he looked at a newspaper that had been left on the sidewalk. The title read "Velocity Saves Seattle! Monster Mangled!" and it had a blurry picture of Reece running toward Terranox at the end of their battle. He stepped on it, showing his distaste even more as he continued walking. The man decided that it would be best to go through an alleyway to get to his apartment complex and turned around a corner to do so. Unbeknownst to him, a hooded figure followed him into the alley. "If don't nobody make them damn heroes pay, I sure as hell will." he scoffed.

"No… you won't." the boy said, his voice low and ominous from his vocal chords vibrating and his eyes glowing a malicious red through the shadow casted over his face. The man turned in fear and the only thing heard from that dark alley was a cry of terror the man let out before his death.


	7. Chapter 7: Power of Speed

Power of Speed

A week after the battle with Terranox, Reece and Rashel both walked through the Watchtower together, heading toward the Training Room. Reece wore his black jacket over a yellow shirt with black pants and gray sneakers. Rashel wore her black jacket over a white tank top. She also wore white jeans and brown boots.

"I'm surprised they just let you on so quick." Reece said.

"Well, it's probably because they know I'm just so much stronger than you!" Rashel teased. Reece pushed his finger into her side, causing her to have a quick spasm as she moved away.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot you hate being poked in your sides." he lied. With an annoyed growl, Rashel brought her right fist down hard on top of Reece's head. Reece immediately cried out in pain and fell back as Rashel stood over him with a glare.

"You're lucky we have somewhere to be, or I'd beat you to a pulp! Now, stand up!" she said. Reece immediately went from sitting on the floor to standing on his feet. Then, Rashel made him start walking again while she walked next to him.

Within a few minutes, both of the siblings stood in the Training Room. Its vastness surprised Rashel, but Reece's expression showed how nonchalant he felt about the room. They stood around waiting for a while until Barry rushed in, sliding to a stop in front of them.

"How is the fastest man alive late?" Reece asked. Rashel quickly elbowed her younger brother in his stomach using her right arm.

"Be respectful!" she scolded. Reece nodded as he held his stomach in pain before looking up at Barry who was laughing. Reece's face showed his annoyance with Barry laughing at him, but Barry soon stopped as he prepared to begin their training.

"Alright, so first thing's first. My name is Barry Allen, as you know, and I'm the fastest man alive. That being said, I'm going to teach you both everything I know about the Speed Force and its powers." Barry said. Both Reece and Rashel were confused by what Barry said. Neither of them knew what the Speed Force was, let alone heard of it. It took Barry a second, but he quickly realized why they were confused. "You don't know what the Speed Force is?" he asked as he switched his gaze between them.

"Nope." Reece answered. Barry began to think of how to explain the Speed Force, knowing it was a little complex. Then, he decided that it'd be good to start with an example.

"Rashel, would you mind running around the room really quick?" he asked. Rashel shrugged, seeing no problem with that. She shot around the room, running a lap in a matter of seconds and leaving a blue lightning trail behind her. Barry immediately became puzzled by Rashel's blue lightning as he looked at it. "Blue lightning? That's strange." Barry said aloud.

"Really? I always thought it was normal. I mean, I've always had blue lightning." Rashel replied. Reece nodded in agreement, verifying Rashel's statement. Now, Barry was curious, but he decided it'd just be best to explain the Speed Force as far as he knew and try to cover why he thought Rashel's blue lightning was weird.

"So, the Speed Force is the source of power for speedsters such as us. It helps us defy physics, which is good because without it our speed would have some very bad effects on the world around us. The Speed Force exists in another dimension and the only way to get there is to run into it, and trust me, it's not easy to get out. I think it's also worth mentioning that the Speed Force is also kind of like a coin. The Speed Force Reece and I use is called the Positive Speed Force, or just the Speed Force. Then, there's the Negative Speed Force, which creates red lightning and is still a mystery to me." Barry explained. Then, he looked at Rashel, seeing that she was beginning to understand what Barry was getting at with her powers. "I've never seen blue lightning come from a speedster, which to me means that another aspect of the Speed Force must've been created or developed by the time you're born." he said. Rashel looked at her hands, now becoming confused, but curious, as to what her powers were and how they were created.

"So, what are we gonna learn first?" Reece asked.

"I'm gonna teach you how to phase." Barry answered with a smirk. Neither of the siblings could believe what Barry just said. They'd never imagined that they had the power to phase through anything. Barry could tell that he had their full attention now. "Okay, so first, you have to vibrate your molecules. Easy enough right?" he instructed. First, Flash's body blurred and then both of the siblings followed his lead. "Okay, now we have to speed it up. To phase with greater ease, you have to vibrate faster. In other words, the faster you vibrate, the easier and quicker you'll phase through." The Flash said, his voice morphed by his body vibrating. He began to blur even more as his molecules speed up and both of the siblings followed. They gradually sped up more until they'd reached the same speed as Barry. Both Reece and Rashel could feel the change from the molecules vibrating so fast. They looked at each other and then at their hands, amazed at what they were learning from The Flash. ' _Wow… Incredible… I would've never thought this was possible!'_ Reece thought in excitement. "Alright, now that we're at a good speed, we just have to walk through a wall." Barry stated. Then, he walked toward the wall behind him, both of the siblings watching to see if he would really phase through the wall. To their amazement, Barry went right through the wall as if weren't even there. They both looked at each other and then followed their mentor through the wall. Barry was waiting for them on the other side, amused by their reaction as they looked back at the wall.

"That felt… weird." Rashel said.

"It really did." Reece added.

"Yeah, that's what I said, too. Trust me, you'll get use to it." Barry replied. As extra practice, Flash and his students phased through the wall again, going back into the room. Their bodies returned to normal and both of the students were still amazed by their ability to phase. "Over time, as you get stronger and practice phasing more, you'll be able to do it longer, you'll be able to get to that frequency quicker, and you'll have better control overall." he said. Although the mood was generally well, Barry quickly changed that by becoming serious. "One last thing about phasing," he started. " _Never_ let another speedster phase their hand or anything else through you." Barry finished, both Reece and Rashel picking up on the tone in his voice.

"Wh-Why?" Rashel asked.

"Because, you _will_ die." Flash answered. While Rashel looked slightly afraid of what Barry said, but Reece looked like he didn't care at all. With that out of the way, Barry decided to that they should practice phasing for a couple days and then he'd teach them more. Reece told Rashel to go on without him, so she stepped outside, knowing Reece wanted to talk privately with Barry.

"Something up?" Barry asked.

"I just have a quick question." Reece answered.

"Well, shoot." Flash said.

"So, can we do some super powerful attack to match Superman or Wonder Woman?" Reece asked. He could tell that Reece was eager to hear an answer, so he began to think. Barry thought for a second, trying to determine how should answer Reece's question and how to explain it.

"Well, there is the Infinite Mass Punch." Barry answered.

"Infinite… Mass Punch?" Reece repeated. Barry nodded, confirming what Reece heard.

"Yeah, I'm still working out some theories with it, but the general idea is this; when a speedster approaches the speed of light, their mass increases dramatically. Because this mass can be increased infinitely over time, you can punch with at least the mass of a white dwarf star, or the Sun. And that's Infinite Mass Punch." Flash explained. Reece's eyes were widened in amazement. He couldn't believe that speedsters could do something like that. He'd never thought they could deliver a punch of that caliber. "I haven't really used it yet, nor have I felt like I had to. This is just a new move I'm working on. Of course, you aren't fast enough to do that yet, but I'll have it worked out by the time you are fast enough and then I'll teach it to you." Barry promised.

"Thanks." Reece replied with a slight smile. Then, Reece began to walk away, but he suddenly stopped and faced Barry again. "Couldn't you just vibrate your hand at the speed of light? I mean, vibrating is just moving back and forth constantly, so vibrating your hand at light speeds should work, right?" Reece theorized. Barry took a second to think, going through the theory several times within that second.

"Maybe. I mean, it seems easier to build up speed with that short, but constant motion. I'll have to test that later." Barry replied. Reece smiled and nodded, glad he was able to contribute something to The Flash. Then, he left the room and met up with his older sister. She saw him, clearly curious as to why he stayed behind.

"So, what'd you ask?" Rashel questioned.

"Nothing really." he answered. From around the bend to Reece's left, Diana came walking around the corner. Just by looking at her, both siblings could tell that she had something serious to talk with them about.

"This is a video from the night after you beat Terranox." Diana stated. The video began to play on a big monitor with all three of them looking at it. They saw a hooded figure standing in an alleyway with a man who looked like an everyday citizen, but they instantly noticed how the boy's eyes were glowing red. They watched in disbelief as he ruthlessly phased his left hand through the man's chest and then removed it, killing the man on spot. As he bolted to the sidewalk, the red lightning trailing behind him alerted Reece and Rashel just as much as it did Wonder Woman. The figure picked up the newspaper article about Reece and then stuffed it inside the man's mouth. After he was done, he sped away and left the body there for anybody to find. ' _Red lightning?'_ Reece asked. ' _That's the Negative Speed Force Barry was talking about.'_ Rashel thought. "That's the thing. Since that night last week, there have been five other people found dead with that exact article found in their mouths." Wonder Woman said. Then, she looked at Reece and so did Rashel while he kept his eyes on the screen, looking at the frozen and zoomed in image of the boys shrouded face and glowing eyes. "Reece, whoever this person is, they're after you and they want you and the whole city to know it." Diana warned.


	8. Chapter 8: A New World

A.C.: So, I was thinking about starting a forum for OC stuff, but I'm not sure as of yet. I think it'd be cool to see other OC ideas, but a forum for OCs is kinda redundant. I'd join other forums, but they all seem kinda dead. Ah, screw it. I'll make a forum and it'll just be its own thing. It'll be an open RPC so you can post pretty much whatever and develop you OC. Forum name: DC OCs(if it's not taken) Check it out! =D

-Crow

A New World

Reece walked through the streets of Seattle, scoping them out to see if he could find anything. There'd been reports of people being found dead in alleyways, which wasn't all too weird, but they all had one peculiar thing in common. All of them had the news article about Reece's battle with Terranox stuffed in their mouths. ' _Whoever's doing this is without a doubt making a statement. They're trying to get my attention… but why?'_ Reece thought as he looked around. He didn't see anything, as there was nobody out in the streets since it was late in the night. Rashel and Diana were also patrolling the streets, but they were each at different ends of the city. ' _Could it be Professor Zoom? No… Last I heard, Barry had him secured. So then who's after Reece?'_ she asked herself as she glided over the streets. ' _The person's supposed to have red lightning bolts? So, this is the Negative Speed Force Barry mentioned. The only Speedsters we heard about as kids were Flash and Professor Zoom… That can only mean two things… This is an alteration to the timeline because of us, or this person is from our future.'_ Rashel thought as she examined the streets from a skyscraper. Reece continued to look around, but still saw nothing. Suddenly, he got this feeling, this sense in his head. He turned and was grabbed before he could react. In a red flurry of lightning bolts, Reece was thrown through a wall across the street. He knelt down on the other side of the hole while glaring at the person in front of him. His eyes were glowing red, but Reece was unable to see his face because it, as well as his body, was blurred from his molecules vibrating. He wore a black coat with a gray hoodie, black pants, and gray sneakers. The boy also had black, spiky hair.

"It's been a while, Reece." the boy said, his voice modulated by his body vibrating.

"You… You know my name?" Reece asked in surprise.

"Of course, and you know mine." the boy answered.

"I've never seen you a day in my life!" Reece replied. The blurred figure smirked, which annoyed Reece. Both of them shot at each other, Reece trailing yellow lightning and his opponent leaving a red trail of bolts. They fought faster than the eye could keep up until the boy throw Reece to his right. Reece growled and then shot toward him, putting the kinetic energy he was generating into his right palm. He slammed it into his opponent's stomach and sent him soaring through a building.

"That's more like it, Reece!" the boy called through the hole his body made, seemingly thrilled by their fight. Then, he zoomed into the streets, causing Reece to chase after him. Reece quickly caught up to his opponent and their fight continued. The boy with black hair ran into Reece and slammed him up against a wall. Then, he began to rapidly pound Reece mercilessly with punch after punch. Reece swatted his opponent's fist away before running him through the building across the street. He got in several punches across the boy's face before spinning at high speeds and tossing him into the streets. The blurred figure raced away again, forcing Reece to shoot after him once again. They tried to punch each other, but fist after fist was blocked and neither of them could get a hit in as their lightning mixed together. Within seconds, they both broke the sound barrier as their punches continued. Both Diana and Rashel heard the sonic boom and rushed toward Reece without any hesitation. Rashel moved fast, faster than she'd ever moved in her life. She was beyond worried about her little brother as she pushed her speed further than ever before in her life. Reece and the boy kept fighting as they shot through the city faster than sound. Then, without either of them noticing, their lightning branched around the both of them. Rashel ran up behind them, breaking the sound barrier as she began to catch up to them. To her surprise, they began to pull ahead of her as they sped up more and more without realizing it. ' _What the hell? Reece has never moved this fast! He's never been faster than me in his entire life!'_ Rashel thought. She tried to speed up, forcing her Speed Force powers out of her. Then, yellow, red, and blue all morphed together and extended in front of them. Both of the boys pulled back, slightly slowing down, and then they bolted forward powerfully, shaking the ground slightly from their combined force. Just as they accelerated, a glowing blue portal opened in front of them and they ran through. Rashel tried to stop, but was unwillingly dragged into the portal along with her brother and his enemy. The two of them ran seemingly on nothing as they continued to fight. Too focused on their fight, neither of the boys noticed the events going on around them, but Rashel… Rashel saw everything. She saw her future and she saw her brother's, tears building in her eyes as she was him with a twisted smile on his face and his left hand clawing at his left eye which was glowing red. Suddenly, Reece shoved himself into his opponent and the two of them flipped through a separate branch of time. Rashel followed after them and burst into a city behind them as they pulled away. Their fight continued, but something was approaching from their left, something fast. Just as it grew closer, Reece landed a solid kick on his enemy's right side and sent him into a building next to them. As Reece landed, a scarlet blur crashed into him and carried him into the brick apartment complex behind him. Reece winced in pain, but opened his eyes and recognized who was holding him.

"B-Barry?!" Reece questioned in disbelief. The scarlet speedster looked at Reece, completely amazed at his response. He backed up, feeling something was off with the boy in front of him.

"My name's not Barry… but he's my comic idol." the man said. Reece looked at him, puzzled by what he'd just heard. With the streets empty, the man felt it was safe to remove his mask. Rashel skidded to a stop just a few feet down the sidewalk and both her eyes and Reece's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "My name is Tanaka Rei." he identified.


	9. Chapter 9: Coming of Judgment

A.C.: So I wanted to use this chapter to kinda set things up for the next couple of chapters. Unlike the battle with Terranox, I want this to be a few chapters. Next chapter, Rashel's Speed Force finally gets a name and I'll show how it's different from the Negative and Positive Speed Forces. Velocity: Revenant goes up today so go check that out if you like this series. Follow it or don't, it's up to you, but I just want people to check it out. Also, check out my forum if you have an OC ideas. If you can't find it, message me and I'll link you to it. Quick little fact, I label the chapters as Velocity 2(for example) and this one is labelled as Velocity 9(which will be introduced at some point. Thank you all so much for nearly 2,000 views ladies and gents! =D

-Crow

Coming of Judgment

" _Reece! Reece! Change… Nothing will…! The timeline… fixed! ...Died!"_ Reece heard. Then, he sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around at his slightly lit room just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. To double check, as well as to collect himself, Reece smacked his hands against his cheeks. Once he was positive he was awake, he stood up from his bed and left the room. Both Reece and Rashel had been on another Earth, in another universe, for a little over a week. Lots of things were different on this new Earth. The thing that they noticed specifically was that the Justice League members was diverse between its ethnicities. Not only that, but the Justice League had be named the Justice Alliance instead. Other than that, things on were almost the same, a few changes to cities here and there. Reece was heading to Rashel's room, as they were staying with Wonder Woman, just as the were in their universe. He pushed her door open and saw that she was asleep. He went to her and shook her out of her sleep, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Reece…? What's wrong…?" Rashel asked, the sleep still stained in her speech.

"I had a nightmare… thing… again." Reece answered. Rashel sat up as her drowsiness vanished completely. She told him to sit down and tell her what happened, so Reece sat and began to recall the words that echoed to him. "Somebody was calling me. As usual, the voice is distorted by some type of noise and it's all echoing so I can only pick up some words here and there. This time, it said things about change, "Nothing will" and then it cut off. Next, something about the timeline being fixed and then someone, or some _thing_ , died." he explained. Rashel took a moment to think, but to the two Speedsters, even a moment could feel like a long time. Finally, she thought of something to say.

"Well, I think it said change happened, nothing will be the same, the timeline has been fixed, and Darkseid died." Rashel said. Reece looked from her to the floor, and she could tell that he didn't feel the same as she did in even the slightest way. She turned him toward her, so he looked up at her, the trouble emotions clearly displaying on his face. "Reece, we're strong, and we're only getting stronger. On top of that, we've got the Justice League on our side, and if what the stories say are true, I don't think we _can_ fail." Rashel stated, not breaking their eye contact for even the slightest second.

"And if time holds true, they failed. I-I just don't know, big sis…" he replied.

"Aw, come here. It'll all be fine, Reece. Everything will be just fine." she comforted as she hugged her younger brother. Reece sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. He felt that she was probably right, knowing that he could be very pessimistic about things. Rashel looked at the digital clock on the nightstand to her left and saw that it was almost six o'clock in the morning. "Come on. Let's go eat breakfast. I get the feeling we're gonna have a lot to do today, so we'd better get started early." Rashel said.

The two siblings sat together underneath a red blanket, watching TV and eating cereal. Rashel had an enjoying smile on her face, but Reece kept a cold glare aimed toward the screen. Rashel looked over at him and knew he wasn't even watching. She didn't even have to wonder what he was thinking about because she'd seen that look from him so many times that she knew it like the back of her hand. ' _Reece… Why can't you ever just enjoy things for a while? I hate him as much as you do, but I can still smile a lot. You hardly ever smile, and when you do, most of the time you hardly ever mean it. I wish the best for you, little brother… I really do…'_ she thought as she looked at him. The two of them sat together for a few hours, talking every now and then and occasionally changing the channel. Then, Wonder Woman entered the Living Room. On this Earth, she was hispanic and her name was Karina Garcia.

"Morning." Reece greeted. Rashel waved with a smile on her face for her greeting.

"Good morning." Karina yawned before stretching. Then, a confused expression came across Karina's face as she looked at the siblings. "Why hasn't Tanaka come to get you guys yet? Wasn't he supposed to be here half an hour ago?" she asked. Reece and Rashel looked at each other, just as confused as Karina. They both shrugged at her and then there was a rapid knocking on the front door.

"That's probably him. Again, how is the fastest man alive late?" Reece said. Rashel pulled her left arm across her chest and then elbowed Reece in his stomach.

"Be respectful!" Rashel ordered. Reece nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Karina answered the door and there stood Tanaka Rei, suited up and ready to go.

"Tana-I mean, Flash! You can't just come to my door! People will… you know." Karina said, trying her best not to shout in the morning.

"Ah, it's fine. Everybody's probably at work by now anyways." Tanaka replied. Karina sighed and moved out of the way. Tanaka took a few steps in and saw the two teenaged Speedsters huddled together under a blanket to his left. "Alright, let's head out!" he said with a big smile on his face and his left thumb pointing toward the door. With a large burst of wind, all three of them shot away. Karina sighed once again with her hair blown over her face and in a complete mess.

"I need my coffee…" she groaned.

Reece sped up until he was next to Tanaka as they sped across a somewhat wooded flatland. Tanaka looked over at him on his right, knowing he must've had a question.

"What're we supposed to be doing?" Reece asked.

"Well, I'm curious about her." Tanaka answered as he glanced back at Rashel. "I wanna know why she has blue lightning. Plus, why is she going slower than us?" he said.

"Because she wants to have as much energy as possible for training. Trust me, she's as fast as me, maybe faster." Reece replied. Tanaka nodded in response. Then, he had them stop once he'd felt they were in a wide, barren circle with trees far off at its edge.

"Alright, so you two are gonna train so I can figure something out." Takana announced.

"The blue lightning, right? What're are we gonna do?" Rashel asked, knowing that Tanaka was curious about that from the first time he saw it.

"Well, you two are gonna spar." Tanaka said. Rashel went to testify, but Reece quickly jabbed her in her side. Rashel growled at him and went to punch him, but he blurred as he dodged her fist. Then, the two of them began to dart around as they started fighting. Tanaka shot to the edge of the ring behind him and leaned against a tree while he watched.

In a church, a single man stood in a beam of light, staring up at a cross above the circular window the light was coming through. He had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a simple black suit with dress shoes and a tie to match. Underneath his jacket, he wore a plain red button up shirt. The man took in a deep breath and then sighed it out.

"It is time for judgment to be passed." he said aloud. Then, he smirked as his irises turned yellow and the white of his eyes turned black.


	10. Chapter 10: The Revenants

The Revenants

Reece and Rashel were still sparring with each other as Tanaka watched while leaning against a tree. By now, he'd gotten a good understanding of their capabilities. He noticed that throughout the fight, the lightning trailing behind Reece would sometimes flow to Rashel, changing from yellow to blue as it moved. Once this happened, he noticed that Reece would become slower for a few moments before accelerating again.

"Alright, you can stop now." he called. With a few seconds, both of the stopped and turned toward Tanaka, waiting for him to give any further instructions. Since Reece was standing on Rashel's left, she punched him in his ribs.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Reece shouted as he rubbed his side.

"That's for hitting me first, you idiot!" Rashel said. Tanaka was walking toward them while forming his thoughts again. He had an idea about what Rashel's powers could be.

"So, I noticed that your Speed Force lightning is blue rather than yellow. Different colors of lightning mean different abilities. Your ability seems to be weakening the Speed Force in other Speedster, somewhat neutralizing them. That being said, I believe we should call your Speed Force the Neutral Speed Force." Tanaka explained. Rashel's eyes were wide in amazement while Reece stood there with a bored look on his face. It's not that he didn't care what Tanaka said, it just that everything was moving so slow to him.

"Thank you, Tanaka. Finally, I can put a name to my powers. You have no idea how long it's been bothering me. Thank you so, so much!" Rashel said with a soft, bright smile. Reece looked between them, still bored. ' _I hate when this happens. Why can't I just stay perceiving things normally? You know what? Go ahead powers, just switch gears as you please.'_ Reece thought as he watched the other two in slow motion. Rashel turned toward him at the speed of molasses and Reece just had to stand there and wait for what seemed like half an hour. ' _Please, please, please, hurry the hell up…'_ Reece begged. "Isn't it great, Reece? I finally know something about my powers! I think we should go out and celebrate a little. I mean, for years we've been trying to figure it out, haven't we? This calls for something at least, right?" Rashel stated. Reece just nodded, standing and listening for a little over an hour in his perspective. Tanaka shrugged and decided to take the siblings into town. ' _Finally! Something fast!'_ Reece thought as he prepared to run. Together, they all zoomed back toward the city, leaving a blue trail of lightning in between to yellow ones.

The three Speedsters walked through the town with Rashel leading them. They decided to let her choose what to do since it was her special occasion. ' _Finally, back to normal… I guess…'_ Reece thought as they walked. Little did they know, the three of them were being watched. A woman in a black and purple body suit with long, brown hair was kneeling down on a skyscraper behind them. She was a good distance down the street and wasn't focused solely on them. Instead, she was holding a sniper rifle and was looking through its scope. The scope was specially designed to locate people with powers so they could be eliminated. She scanned the crowd below her until the scope started beeping, alerting her to metahumans. She followed it until it locked onto the three Speedsters. Since Reece was walking in the middle now, the woman took aim at him.

"Hope you're ready to meet your maker, little boy." she said as she pressured the gun's trigger. Then, she shot at him. A glowing bullet barreled out as it headed for Reece, leaving a golden trail behind it as it pierced through the air. The bullet grew closer to Reece's neck, just inches from it now. Then, it made contact with his skin. ' _Oh, God!'_ Reece thought as his gears shifted as soon as the bullet touched him. Reece stepped out of the way, but the bullet stopped and curved back around. Reece turned as the bullet moved closer to him. He saw the trail going back toward the skyscraper. Then, he bolted to the skyscraper and easily made his way to the roof. He stood behind the woman as lightning sparked wildly around him.

" _What_ in the hell are you doing?" Reece asked. The woman ducked down and the bullet came at Reece from behind her head. Reece scoffed as he watched the bullet grow closer and closer. He wrapped his right hand around it, but a sharp, burning pain forced him to let go. Reece fell to the ground as the bullet soared into the sky. The woman stood up and walked over to Reece while pulling a pistol out of its holster strapped to her left thigh.

"Lucky for you the bullets become normal after making full contact." the woman said as she stood over Reece, who was holding his right wrist in pain. She knelt down and pressed the barrel of her gun against Reece's forehead. "Now then, smile. You wanna make a good impression in the afterlife." she said with a smirk. Reece's eyes filled with lightning as he examined the pistol. Then, just as she went to pull the trigger, Reece quickly dismantled it with his left hand. The woman looked at her hand, which now held only a trigger and a handle. She looked back at Reece and he zoomed out from underneath her.

"Who are you?" Reece asked.

"I am the Third." she answered.

"I asked for a name, not a number." he replied.

"Melissa, the Third chosen. And now, judgement will come." the woman said. Reece went to question what she meant, but then, things went crazy. The ground shook fiercely. The wind went wildy. Rain dropped from the sky like mad. A pillar of fire burst from a few blocks behind Reece.

"What is happening?" Reece questioned.

"Judgement! From Ragnarok!" a voice called from above. Reece looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shirtless as he floated in the sky, which annoyed Reece.

"Put a friggin' shirt on you sociopath!" Reece shouted. The man smiled in amusement. Then, he extended his right hand, which became surrounded in a yellow sphere as the woman leapt of the building. A large blast fired from his hand, engulfing the entire building as a ray of light.

Rashel looked at the laser in disbelief as people cleared out of the area. She just knew deep in her heart that Reece was where the laser hit. She was just about to collapse in sadness when two people appeared in front of her. One was Reece. The other was a boy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt underneath a black, military style jacket with the same symbol on his back that Reece's jacket had. He wore blue jeans as well and black boots.

"Keith?" Rashel asked in disbelief.

"Hey! Long time, no see! Too bad we gotta reunite like this." Keith replied with a smile. Reece looked at his right hand, which was still smoking from the heat. "She really did a number on you, huh?" he asked, teasing Reece.

"Shut up! I'll be fine in a few seconds!" Reece shouted. Then, just like Reece said, he was healed within the next few seconds. Melissa, the woman from earlier, stood down the street from the group of Speedsters. She grabbed the barrel of her sniper rifle and pulled up. To their surprise, the barrel folded back and rested on the scope's left. She pulled the trigger again, but rather than firing a single shot, the gun fired a swarm of bullets. Keith chuckled a little as he held his right hand out.

"All things were freeze before me." Keith said as he waved his hand through the air, leaving a trail blue of lightning behind his hand. The bullets slowed down and then stopped in front of Keith. The hovered for a moment and then blue bolts flowed from the bullets to Keith.

"Remarkable!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"It's a little trick of mine." Keith replied as he looked over his shoulder at Tanaka. Keith's body sparked with blue lightning before he shot toward the woman. Just as he went to hit her, a large, left hand caught his fist. Keith followed its arm to a yellow portal. Then, a large man emerged. He wore a black T-shirt, except he'd removed the sleeves. He also wore blue jeans, but he didn't wear any shoes. His hair was a short, pale blonde and his eyes were a cold gray. Next, another man exited the portal. Finally, one last girl emerged from the portal. She had long, black hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were a rare color, being purple. She wore a bodysuit like the other woman, except hers was black and red. Unlike the other girl, she had no weapons.

"Judgement has arrived." the man in the black T-shirt said as he looked at Keith.

"You must be mistaken! _I've_ arrived!" a voice called. Then, something came speeding past Reece, Rashel, and Tanaka with yellow lightning trailing behind it. Keith began to vibrate his hand so fast it burned the man's hand and forced him to let go. Then, the person that ran in seconds ago, zoomed into the man in black. It was another boy. He wore a gray shirt underneath a black jacket like the other ones, and with a matching symbol on its back. His jeans were black and torn at the knees. His shoes were white and a little dirty. He had brown hair that stopped just above his brown eyes. "Name's Adrian." the boy announced. The man with long, blonde hair floated down from the sky as the weather continued to go insane.

"Regroup." Reece said. Within seconds, the other two zoomed back to Reece and Rashel.

"Can I trust you four with this?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. You and the League worry about those other things." Reece replied. Tanaka nodded and then zoomed off, changing into his costume as he ran. Now, it was just the four teens and the four people standing in an empty street. "So, who are you people?" Reece asked.

"We are the Judgement. I am Ragnarok, bringing of righteousness." the man with long, blonde hair introduced.

"I am Lyn Parker, the First chosen." the girl with black hair said.

"Chris Hendricks, Second chosen." the bulky man continued.

"Melissa Monrow, the Third and last chosen." Melissa revealed.

"I would ask for your names, but you'll all be dead soon, so it's of no importance." Ragnarok said. Reece's eyes narrowed on him immediately. A stunning, golden Aura formed around all four of them as they prepared to attack.

"Well then," Reece started. A pulse of lightning burst from Reece, and then blue and yellow lightning swarmed the area around the group. All of their eyes were glowing with bolts trailing as they prepared to fight. " **Revenants, no mercy!** " Reece ordered.

A.C.: So I'm probably gonna come back and work on this chapter. I really only put this out so that the story followers know that the story's still going and I didn't just stop writing. I also wanna thank you all for 2,600 views! Thanks for reading up till now, and please keep reading because this story's far, far from over! Also, don't forget to check out the backstory before the events of Velocity in the story Velocity: Revenant if you wanna learn about Reece's past, Rashel's past, Keith's and Adrian's. But yeah, thanks more than you all know.

-Crow118


End file.
